My sin: Break Free
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: They thought they won the war 7 years ago, but they didn't know that was just a battle and that was only just the beginning. The 7 strongest mages are about to have their final fight with the 7 deadly sins. Will 7 virtues overcome the 7 sins, or will Zeref make the world his? Part 3 of the MY SIN series. Pairings from the other story so it's not important now.


Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Now, as you guys know, I made two stories, one called **MY SIN **which is a prequel, or an intro basically and then there's the main story called **THIS IS MY VICE. **If you guys read, this is my vice, you would know that in the last chapter, I explained so very deeply that I was going to make one last story, you know, as a trilogy. I lied.

I'm going to make it four stories.

I can't tell you what the last one is going to be about until the final chapter of this story, but just know that this is one of the best ideas I've ever had. I like fantasy stuff that make series, so that what I'm doing with this. This is called the **MY SIN **series. If you haven't read the first 'My Sin' then it doesn't really matter as it is more of an introduction, but before reading this, I strongly advise you to please, PLEASE read 'This is my Vice' if you haven't already done so. This would make a hella of alot of sense to you lol.

But yes, I seriously thought that this was going to be the last story in order to make a trilogy, but it's not! I am now here to give you the second from last story!

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, but I own the whole **MY SIN **series. The whole concept on the sins was also inspired by FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist) I apologize for any poor grammar and spelling!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Break Free**

**Chapter one**

Risley woke up with a start. She was panting with sweat all over her body and her busty chest was heaving up and down heavily. She was not going back to sleep, otherwise the terrors would be back. Why was she having such nightmares? What did they even mean? She fell back onto her bed as she thought back to the war that happened seven years ago. That's right, it had been seven years. Now she was 26 and she was having nightmares that she had no doubt were linking to what happened then.

Was there going to be another war? She didn't want another war though, she was happily married and she had two kids. She had a happy life with her two kids and her husband, she wasn't going to war again! What if something happened to them all?

She felt an arm around her waist as the figure pulled her closer to their body. Risley sighed as she let herself be pulled. When she turned her head, she saw red eyes staring at her intently, urging her to tell him what was wrong. She had hidden it from him for a full month now, and he wanted answers, so answers were what he was going to get.

She sighed. "I've been having these nightmares about more war, only this time I couldn't see the other seven's faces. Zeref was there, behind them, watching us and things were falling apart. Rogue, it was like the end of the world was happening, so many people were dying! I don't want to go to sleep!" She started sobbing gently as Rogue brought her close and she curled up against him, her head buried in his chest as she cried.

"It's going to be okay. You saw what happened seven years ago, you guys won. If there is another war, you can be sure that I'll at least be fighting by your side." Risley nodded before looking up at him as he wiped her tears.

"What about the kids? I don't want to know that we failed and that they're gone." Rogue sighed deeply as he placed his forehead against hers. They were both looking in each other's eyes. "Don't you worry, if this war was to ever come, you guys will win. Stop doubting yourself and the others."

He saw Risley visibly relax as she nodded her head, a tired smile crawling up on her face. Rogue smiled back, happy that his wife had now relaxed and that she was okay. "I guess I can just go and talk to the others tomorrow about this. What if they have nightmares too?" Rogue thought about it before nodding and then yawning.

"Yeah, talk to them tomorrow. Right now, it's time to sleep." Risley giggled as she curled up against him even more as they then both fell asleep.

* * *

Risley sighed as she sat down at a cafe, waiting for her friends. She then noticed some guys on another table talking as they were looking at her. She gave a small smile out before bringing her left hand up to her head and _ever so slowly, _she ran her hand through her hair and she made sure they saw the gleam of a gold band that was on her fourth finger. She heard them grumble and noticed that they had turned their heads away from her, no longer interested. She laughed inwardly at that before she noticed Jenny bound over to her like an overly excited chihuahua.

"RISLEY! Gosh, I'm sorry I'm late, Lyon is so clingy! Gosh I love him." She blushed when she said that and Risley laughed as she stood up to her hug her before they sat down. Jenny looked around the table. "The others must all be in the toilet-not. Where is everyone?" Risley shrugged as she sipped her lemonade.

"I did call everyone last minute, I knew some people were going to be late. Anyway, how are you?" Jenny's face showed a hint of sadness before one person in her mind made her smile all over again, making her bouncy.

"Me? I'm _fine_! I've gotten over it, I mean sure it took about 8 months, but I've finally moved on, you know? I mean, I really, _really _thought that Hibiki had changed and that he really loved me, but I guess that old habits die hard. Mine was just a case of being cursed. But whatever, bad things happen for a reason right? If it wasn't for Hibiki going back to his old ways, I wouldn't be with Lyon! And trust me, he really knows how to make me happy."

Jenny started blushing and soon, everyone else started coming and it was like a reunion between them all.

Afterwards, they all sat down to order their lunch and they all looked expectantly at Risley, seeing as she was the one who made them all meet. She sighed as she moved her seat forward. "Guys, has anyone been having...nightmares? I get nightmares of you know, the war."

"Well that's normal Risley. It was quite a traumatic time, especially bearing the weight of having our old sins have control over us, thanks to Sting's plan," cue pointed look at Sting, "it was bound to happen."

Risley shook her head defiantly. "No you don't understand Minerva nee-san. I have nightmares of a...of a new war. I don't know, it's like we're fighting against these seven people and Zeref is there, watching from behind them. I don't know, it's like the atmosphere is even worse than the nine demons, like this really IS the end of the world." Risley started to shake as she remembered what happened in her nightmare. This time, Rogue wasn't there to calm her down.

"No, no don't cry!" She had Minerva and Jenny hugging her, trying to tell her that things were okay when Juvia spoke up.

"Guys, Juvia thinks that Risley is right. While Juvia doesn't have nightmares, Juvia paints things. Juvia has never been good at art, but for the past month, Juvia has been drawing, drawing what seems to be the end of the world. Sting-kun, pass Juvia her bag." Her blond haired husband passed her her bag and kissed her forehead which she was grateful for. She opened it up, her hands shaking and being clumsy with the straps. Sting gently took it back and opened it. She was in distress and she sighed when he decided to do it himself. She was in the same state as Risley right now, sweating and shaking. The rest were worried now.

They all took a look at the picture and Risley nodded her head. "Yes, yes! That's it! That's the war and there's us and the seven figures we're fighting! There's Zeref too! Oh gosh how did you know Juvia?" Midnight then coughed and everyone looked at him. He was shaking as well and Minerva was instantly by his side, holding his hand. He must have been hiding it because Minerva had not known about his own symptoms.

"Midnight, why didn't you tell me that you too were having these sort of things going on?" He just smirked at his wife as she blushed. She still wasn't used to his behaviour even though they had been together for seven years.

"I didn't want you to worry Minerva. I mean look at you, why would you worry about me when you're the new master of your own guild? Anyway, I haven't really had flashbacks, but I've heard voices. I don't really know what it's about, but there are seven different voices and there's one that I know very well." They were looking at him expectantly and Gajeel sighed.

"Let me guess, our sins?"

"You got it."

"B-but how?! I thought we were uncursed and they were now gone! I don't want to cheat on Lyon if they're back." Jenny wrapped her arms around herself, trying to make sure that no tears were going to be falling down her face.

"No, it's not our sins coming back. I think I could see the connection now. Those seven figures are our old sins. We're warring against them." Everyone looked at Gajeel who was surprisingly spewing more smarter things in this situation. The dots were connecting and somehow Gajeel was able to see that?

"How are you able to piece things together so easily Gajeel?"

He shrugged at Risley. "When you're married to Levy, you don't want to seem like the dumb one around. Besides, there's a reason we're earth's protectors." A gush of wind hit them all and everyone around them suddenly disappeared and they found themselves sitting in a circle in a white room. Sting smirked.

"Sure does bring back a few memories, don't you think?"

"Really does. Memories I never thought I would ever have to relive." None of them wanted this to ever happen again. Did Vice and Virtue know something like this would ever happen again? Well judging by the guilty look on Virtue's face, she knew it was going to happen.

"Virtue, Vice, did you know something like this was going to happen?" Minerva leaned into Midnight as she spoke to the two people who had trained them in the first place.

"That's a nice hello you've got there Minerva! Besides, my name's not Vice. My real name is Nova and it's been bestowed back unto me ever since you guys broke free from your curse. You guys also broke me free from my curse."

"Oh yeah? If we broke our curses, why am I having nightmares about another war? Or why is Juvia painting pictures of the same war that I see in my nightmares, and why is Midnight hearing voices from our ex vessels?! Why do I shiver and shake and cry uncontrollably whenever I have a nightmare when I never cried when I was actually cursed?" Risley was getting angry as she had tears in her eyes. Everyone knew better than to stop her and she stood up giving Virtue a pointed look.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO US AND TELL US WE HAD WON?!"

"Because you guys didn't kill Zeref! He's still alive and out there and though I hate to say it, it's true! I just wanted you all to have a good time and enjoy your lives because who knows when it was going to be all messed up again! You guys may have won the battle, but I'm afraid you have yet to win the war. I...I just wanted you guys to feel normal again." Risley's face softened as she bowed her head in shame and apologized.

"I'm sorry Virtue, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." The woman in white smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have lied."

Risley sat down with the others before Gajeel spoke up. "Come on Virtue. We apparently haven't been normal ever since the day we were born. We're the seven strongest mages on Earthland who don't deal with humans, but rather, demons. If this is really what our destiny is, then so be it. We're ready for this." The others looked at Gajeel with their jaws dropped, including Nova and only Virtue seemed to take him seriously. He gave the others an annoyed look. "What are you retards staring at?" He hissed out.

"Dude...are you okay?! You're pouring out some girly words right now."

"And tell me why I shouldn't punch you right fucking now Sting?!"

"There's the Gajeel we all know and I'm pretty sure we don't love!" He just rolled his eyes, knowing that they were so lucky that he was no longer cursed with the sin of wrath.

"Anyway, can we get on with who is who and who has what powers? And what is our main mission this time and are we living together again?" Gajeel was desperate to get this over and done with so that these people would just leave him alone.

"Yeah we should probably get on with who has what, and to answer your question, no. You won't be living in a house together because you guys have families, or some people are on the way."

Nova's eyes fell on Juvia briefly, but that didn't mean that no one caught it as their eyes bugged out of their heads. Juvia blushed a deep crimson colour and everyone looked at her their jaws dropping. Sting was the most surprised.

"Wait, what?!"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Juvia's period is like 3 weeks late and when she checked yesterday, she was positive. She was going to tell Sting-kun, but Juvia just never had the chance to do so..."

Sting sat there and it looked like he was about to start hyperventilating. "I'm going to be a father," he stated flatly. Was he ready? Was he even good enough to be a father? Sure he had been married for the past 5 years, but was he ready for this? Honestly, he was surprised this hadn't happened earlier. But now? Now wasn't such a great time to start having kids, especially with Zeref on the loose with the 7 sins too. Life was so shit right now. But there was only one thing he could do now.

"I guess we got to get this right first time to make sure that they can have a safe arrival and for the other kids to live safely right?"

Juvia sighed in relief and kissed his cheek gently. The others agreed with him Risley had three children and they weren't going to be raised in a deadly world.

"Okay! Let's get onto the sins! Starting with Jenny, like before."

Jenny stood up came forward. Ever since they had released their curses and actually managed to get their magic back, they had proved to be the strongest humans alive. If you encountered one of them, it was only by their mercy that you would actually manage to get away, because if they wanted you dead, they would have you dead.

"Jenny, you were cursed with lust, the sin to twist men's hearts and make them feel the urge to do something sexual. You are now blessed with chastity. The power to calm and relax one's mind to the point of even putting them to a gentle rest in life."

Jenny smiled happily. She had never felt more at peace with herself and she was glad that this was the only thing that had been bestowed onto her. Chastity reminded her of sloth, but not quite.

"Risley, it's your turn."

Just as Risley was about to step forward, Jenny stopped her with her words. "Wait, no marks?"

Virtue shook her head. "I'm not cursing you, so why would you need a mark? You guys are to become free, marks just show who owns you and that technically you have no free will." That made Jenny understand as she sat back down.

"Risley, you are temperance."

One by one, they stood up to gain their new power. "Minerva, you are charity, no longer stingy and love to give. Midnight, you are diligence. Lazy no more. Gajeel, you are patience. Never be quick to anger but instead think rationally. Juvia, you are kindness, no more envy and finally, Sting. You are humility. Okay everyone?"

They were the seven strongest mages already, but with their new found powers, their bodies now contained more magic than ever before. Virtue was proud of them. If these had been any other humans, they would have died under the pressure of all this magic. This was even worse than when they were cursed. Humans have both yin and yang within them but evil is easy to creep into a human's heart. The goodness and purity however, is something hard to come by in this life and for someone who wasn't pure to hold all that magic, it will eventually eat away at their evil heart before killing them.

"I shall send you spells mentally starting from tomorrow. Now, let me brief you in on your new mission. Yes, it's true that you broke your curses and you destroyed the nine gate demons. Unfortunately, that little stunt that Sting made you guys pull joined up all the curses into one and the original people from over 400 years ago were born again. Think of them as people who are coming from the past, because that's what they are."

Everyone, even his own wife, glared at Sting, ready to beat him up because of his last plan. "Don't give Sting that look guys! Honestly, it was going to happen anyway. If he didn't do that, you would still be cursed and Zeref would come and find you and control you using the curses. You may have made a deal with your sins, but he's their master. They would listen to him no matter what. At least this way, it has taken 7 years for Zeref to come into the light and now your bodies are ready for the pure magic that I've given you. The curses that were within you couldn't be destroyed from within, but now..."

"We have to destroy them from the outside by using our pure magic to eradicate them." Everyone still couldn't get used to the fact that Gajeel wasn't the big angry guy anymore and his vocabulary had increased. It's what comes with marrying a bookworm.

"Exactly Gajeel. Unfortunately, you won't be able to destroy Zeref."

They all gave her a puzzled look before Midnight piped up. "But won't he then get away and then try to build up the 7 deadly sins from scratch, using new people?"

Virtue shook her head. "It's not that easy for him. Everyone knows who Zeref is now and they know better than to want to even converse with him. The times and the types of people have changed since 400 years ago, and I think that Zeref himself knows that too. Besides, with you guys alive, there can't be seven strongest mages, because you're them. The only time seven new strong mages are born is when all seven of you die. Not at the same time, but if you died one by one due to old age, as soon as the last person dies, the whole cycle will start again."

They sat there in silence, soaking in all the information. Midnight spoke up again. "Okay, so then what will happen to Zeref?"

She breathed in deep before releasing a breath and looking them straight in the eye. Nova himself sighed as well, already knowing what Virtue would say. "I will fight against him. It's time to settle this once and for all."

"And by 'settle this once and for all', she means it's time to break up with him properly this time." Virtue's eyes widened at Nova's words and she blushed before slapping the back of his head which made him grin at her, despite the pain he was feeling.

"Shut up! That was over 450 years ago, of COURSE I've gotten over him! I dumped him back then anyway!"

The seven of them let their jaws dropped as their spirits were about to float over their heads. Minerva's eyebrow twitched slightly. "You both..._dated_?!"

Virtue sighed and sat down as well. "Well, erm, yes. But that was waaaay before your time, so don't worry!"

Gajeel snapped his fingers. "You're that woman! The mother of all magic!" Virtue blushed and nodded her head.

"So that story still goes around huh?"

"Not really, but you know Levy, she has to have every edition of every book she has."

"Yes, while Zeref got the evil magic and gave magic a bad name, I got the pure magic and was forgotten by the world. We both founded magic together, kind of by binding our blood together and chanting vows, instead of going an actual marriage ceremony or even eloping. We were so in love that we wanted to be together forever, even if we were to die. That came with a price and we didn't die and we got this new thing called 'magic'. Before then, magic never even existed."

Minerva frowned. "So you're telling me, that the reason why we even have this so called _magic _is because _you _were in love with _Zeref_?" Now when she put it that way, it actually sounded weird. Magic started from _love_?! Nova burst out laughing once more and Virtue blushed, covering her face with one hand.

"Yes! Gosh, now let's all go back, I've had enough for one day."

She waved her hand and they were back at the cafe that they had all started at, people still talking around them as though they never even left. They all looked at each other with a smile.

"I guess we know what we need to do. Juvia, I'm going to need to see more of those pictures, and Midnight we're going to talk about what you saw. It's time to piece it all together. We won before, we'll win again."

"Juvia votes that Risley is team leader!"

"W-what?! Why me? Why not Minerva?!"

"Woah, slow down! I didn't call this meeting to order, you had the guts to come forward and tell us what you were going through and I can't really see into the future, hear voices or draw pictures on what's going to happen! You'll make a good leader."

Risley sighed and nodded. "Fine then, I guess I'm team leader this time around. Okay, so lunch is on me, seriously, order whatever you want guys."

* * *

After writing this, I realised that I made it look like I'm focalising (telling) the story through Risley's eyes, yet it's in third person. (Learnt that in English literature tehee) That wasn't really my intention seeing as I think I will do what I did in This is my Vice and write it from every POV, but that would just get hard an complicated. They were all in a house together so it made it easier to do so, but here, I would be flicking from person to person as they're not in a house together. Oh well, who knows how I'm going to do it lol!

Oh, I forgot to ask! Sooooo? How was it? Did you enjoy it?! Did you find it cool? If you've read This is my vice and you REMEMBER what happens, is this a good way to continue it? I hope so!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love your reviews guys, it gives me hope, or it tells me what to improve on!

Lolita-chan


End file.
